A Pirate Adventure!
by JackSparrowsLATINABonnieLass
Summary: what happens when two girls get transported to the caribbean and meet our favorite pirate captian? Read to find out!Rated k for slight bad language!
1. Chapter1:We’re Not in Costa Mesa no more

Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with Potc AT ALLL! The mouse does though. I just own the two stupid girls!

A/N: 'ello peoples! This is my first fanfic! Yayyy! All reviews are welcome! I hope you guyz like the first two chapies! Like Omg I'm so excited! So without further ado here's the first chapter!

* * *

Chapter 1: We're Not in Costa Mesa no more! 

"MARCO!" yelled a 22 year old girl. "

POLO!" Yelled a 21 year old girl.

"This just ain't the same Leslie, with just two people" said Jackie

"Yeah you're right Jackie" said Leslie.

Jackie Ramos was a girl who was Latina well Mexican is more the word. She had hazel eyes and was a brunette. Her hair reached just a little below her shoulders. Then there's Leslie Swann. And no she's not related to lizze in anyway she just happened to have the same name as her. She is also Mexican but her last name doesn't show it. She has black hair that reaches jus a little bit below her shoulders though Jackie's is longer. And she has brown eyes. They both are roommates and friends since 1st grade. They had just rented a house (most of the money from there parent's though) that had a pool which they liked the most about the house. It also had a Jacuzzi. They had been swimming for quite awhile and right they were about to get out Leslie noticed something glowing in the pool. "Uhhh... Jackie look!" she said as she pointed to the spot which was glowing green.

"It could be a glow stick les." She said.

"None of us had glow stick though." Said Leslie with some shakiness in her voice.

"Okay let's go check out then" said Jackie.

"Okay you go I will wait up here." Said Leslie

"Oh no my little friend your coming with me. Unless… your …AFRAID!" she said.

"I'm not! Just to prove it to you I will go!" Retorted Leslie.

"Okay then let's go" said Jackie

. As they swam they both were curious (well Jackie more then Leslie) to see what was making that glow. As they both touched it it disappeared. As they swam back to the surface they both noticed that the water was colder and salted. As they both went up to the surface and got air Leslie said "Were not In Costa Mesa no more!" while shaking her head side to side.

* * *

Yayyy my first chapter! I hope you guyz like it! Comments are welcomed! 


	2. Chapter 2: We’re in TORTUGA!

Disclaimer: I do not own Potc!

Here's my second chapie! Sorry for it being so short the others will be longer!

* * *

Chapter 2: we're in TORTUGA!

"WHAT!" said Jackie in slight shock.  
"Well, one this water tastes like salt and two the water is freezing." Said Leslie.  
"Oh well that's true." Said Jackie. Then Leslie exclaimed 'HEY look land!"  
'Oh yeah come on let's go!" said Jackie.  
"I ain't swim in no ocean it will make my hair tangle all up. And do you know how hard it is to take out the knots!" she exclaimed.  
"Fine then stay here. Might as well keep that shark over there company." Jackie said as she swam toward the land.  
"SHARK!" exclaimed Leslie. Then she began to swim as fast as she could.  
"Well… at least that made her swim" said Jackie. Then she saw a gray fin in the water. "Holy shit! HEY Les wait up!" she screamed as she swam.  
When they both reached land they both were founded by men, ugly men, staring at them as they walked.  
"Umm… J why are they staring at us?" she said as she clinged onto Jackie's arm.  
Then Jackie said "I don't…." but stopped as she looked down to notice that she was in her bathing suit and so was Leslie. Then they both looked at each other and scream at the same time. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Then they began to run.

----------------------------------------------------X-----------------------------------------------------

"Why do I have to ware a corset!" whined Leslie as Jackie helped her put on a corset."Because it was the first thing I grabbed when we came in here." She said.  
"Oh right and you just happened to get pirate like clothes and boots. OOOWWW….. CAN'T……BREATHE!" She said as Jackie tightened the corset.  
"Oh sorry," she said as she loosened it a bit, "Is that better?"  
"Yes, a lot! Now I see how Elizabeth felt in that damn corset!" said Leslie.  
"Okay then on the count of three we run…..k" said Jackie.  
"K I'll try to run in these heels" said Leslie.  
"Oh would you like crackers with that whine." Said Jackie playfully.  
"No thank you." She said.  
Then Jackie said "okay here we go one…..two…..THREE…RUN!"  
Then they ran out of the shop as the owner screamed curse at them. Then they stopped to catch there breathe.  
"Okay you ready?" said Jackie. Leslie simply shook her head.  
"Okay then catch up when your ready I'll walk slowly k?" said Jackie.  
Leslie shook her head up and down to signal yes. As Jackie slowly walked ahead men started to surround Leslie but Jackie didn't notice. Leslie noticed they had money and knew what they were going to ask for because there men what else would they ask for and a pay for… a talk.  
So then Leslie grabbed a hat off one of the men and said" Hello men I know you guys want my services but it's so hard to chose so who ever puts in there money in this hat first get's my services" After she finished the sentence all the Men had put in there money. So the hat was pretty heavy. "We have a winner and the winner is ……. THAT MAN OVER THERE!" as she pointed to her left she ran to the right. Then one of the men spoke "'EY THE LASS IS GETTING AWAY!" he said as he pointed his grimy finger at Leslie and they all began to run after her. Jackie was just about to look what was taking her so long until she heard Leslie say "RUN!" She was about to ask why until she saw all the men coming at her and began to run.

----------------------X-----------------"

"You think we lost them?" said Leslie. They were both hiding behind a brick building.  
"Yeah I think so" said Jackie as she peered to the side.  
"Let's go" said Jackie.  
And just around the corner was a tavern they knew of. "The faithful bride!" they both said in unison. "We're in TORTUGA!"

* * *

Well here's my second chapie I hope you guyz like this story! If you guyz have any ideas for me (just incase I run out of ideas or get writers block) I would like to read them. Comments are welcomed! 


	3. Chapter 3: Wrong Hair Color!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone that has to do with potc. I however do own Jackie and the dumb Leslie.

A/N: Thxs loadz to Mother Nature's Daughter for the tips and review! Even if she's the only person actually reading this! Any way here is the 3rd chapie! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wrong Hair Color!**

"Bloody cows we're in Tortuga which is in Potc movie!" Shrieked Leslie while pacing back and forth, waving her hands about. Leslie was like Jack when she would get mad. "No shit Sherlock!" Said Jackie. "I need a Carmel with extra whip cream and extra caramel frappuccino right now, do you think they have a Starbucks here?" said Leslie as she looked around her. "Yeah, I surely think will they will have a Starbucks here in the 17th CENUTRY which is in a movie!" shouted Jackie, "Gezzz, I swear that your are like a dumb blonde only that you have black hair not blonde" messaged her temples. "Okay let's inside said Leslie while she dragged Jackie into tavern.

**Jackie's Pov:**

_Oh great! I know why she is rushing me in here. And that reason, the only reason is……WILL TURNER! Ugh! She just doesn't get that he love's Elizabeth and not her. God if you can hear this, open up the earth and take me with you! Please!_

**Leslie's Pov:**

_Will, Will, Wlll, Will, WILL! Oh were is that little packet of hotness! I hope he is here and not with Elizabeth! I want a frappuccino right now! Wait, did I feed Oso this morning?_

-Leslies Pov over-

"LES LET GO OF MY ARM!" shouted Jackie as she pulled her arm away. Then all of a sudden Leslie stooped dead in her tracks. "Omg there he is!" she shouted as she jumped up and down at a very depressed looking Will. "There is my future husband! My little crunchie!" she shouted. "Okay I get!" Com'n on let's get something to drink then we will go talk to….." she was cut off when Leslie added "Look there's Jack Sparrow!' she said and pointed to a man with two mugs (which contains none other then rum) in his hands. But she was not as half as enthusiastic as when she saw will. "Oh yeah." Said Jackie plainly. "Oh like you're not excited to see him. I know you are." She said playfully while poking her side. "Okay maybe a little.' Said Jackie. Leslie lifted her brow at her. "Fine a lot!" said Jackie with a giggle. "Want something to drink Les?" asked Jackie. "Yes please!" answered Leslie. "Yo, boy can I have some service here?" shouted Jackie. Then a boy who looked no much older then Jackie came up to them. "'ello ladies my name is Roy what can I 'elp you with?" he asked. Then Leslie stupidly asked "Can I have a……. cherry coke with no ice and a cherry on top and with a little cute umbrella please and thank you." Roy's face had a "WHAT! IS SHE CRAZY! "Look upon it. Then Jackie said "Sorry she's a little cooko- and she forgot to take her meds….I mean herbal tea this morning ." said to Jackie to Roy. "Oh I see" was all Roy said. Then Jackie said "I'll just have rum please." "Okay coming right up!' he said as he walked away to get the rum. "Gosh Les! What makes you think they have coke and cherries! Let alone a little umbrella!" she shouted at Leslie. "I dunno" she shrugged. Then Jackie put her face into her hand and sighed. She then said "I swear Les, you're born with the wrong hair color! It should be blonde not black because you're a natural dumb blonde at heart!"

* * *

Yayyy! My 3rd chapie! I'm Happy! Hey, that rhymed! Oh and Leslie in the story really portrays my friend who really is named Leslie but not Swann! So everything stupid she does or says will some how portray my real friend! 


	4. Chapter 4: It’s all about the midgets

**Disclaimer: **I do not own potc in anyway! Disney does! I do however own Jackie and the blonde at heart Leslie!

A/N: Thxs to all my reviewers out there! Here is my 4th chapie!

* * *

**Chapter 4: It's all about the cute little Midgets!**

"HEY, I take that as a compliment!" said Leslie. "Okay that was random." Said Jackie. Then Roy came out with a rum mug in his hand. "that will be a shilling" he said. "Oh hey les can I borrow a shilling?" asked Jackie nicely. "hey I worked really hard for it" said Leslie madly. "Oh yeah taking money from men must be really hard!" said Jackie sarcastically. "Well you try running in 4 inch……" but Leslie stopped when she saw the men coming after her. "Okay its time to go J!" she said as she dragged Jackie out the back.

----------------------X-----------------

"Are they gone?" asked Leslie " I think so les so you can come out of that rum barrel now." said Jackie. Then after awhile of no answer Jackie went to the rum barrel and opened the top. "Les will you stop liking the rum on the sides of the barrel, for all you know some hobo could've peed in there." said Jackie. "Oh trust me nobody has peed in here" she said as she resumed licking the sides of the barrel. "Ewww I don't want want to know how you know that, now please get out of the barrel before your little friends find us." said Jackie. "Oh fine part pooper" said Leslie angrily as they had out of the alley.

---------------------------------X-------------------

"WHAT!" exclaimed Leslie. "I'm not going to steal let alone the black pearl. How do you know if we're stealing clothes from a dirty, stinky, hasn't-showered-in-a-century pirate ." she said "Fine your loss" Said Jackie as she turned on her heels walking away with a smirk on her face that Leslie couldn't see. "What do you mean my loss?" asked Leslie as she stood I front of her friend. "I was just saying that we were going to borrowed without asking Will's clothes" said Jackie. "As much as I 'd love to steal his clothes, you know we might get caught and you know how many egger seamen are on that ship if you know what I mean." said Leslie as she elbowed Jackie's side. "Oh we won't get caught and there won't be any egger seamen because there probably get some action with a wench if you catch my drift." said Jackie as she elbowed Leslie in return. "Yeah I'm trying really hard not to picture that in my mind right now but what the hay let's go get some clothes from Orlando." said Leslie as she dragged Jackie (man they do that a lot!) on to the gang plank.

--------------X------------------

Leslie searched Will's closet, while Jackie looked through his drawers suddenly Leslie yelled so loud you'd swear she'd just seen a headless man or something of the sort. "What happened are you okay?" asked Jackie. "No" Leslie said sadly. "what happened did you cut yourself or stabbed yourself?" asked Jackie. "No worse I broke a nail!" she said as she shoved her finger right in front of Jackie's face. Jackie just rolled her eyes and said "Just keep looking for clothes so we can get out of here ASAP!" said Jackie.

--------------------------------X--------------------------

After awhile, Jackie turned around just to find Leslie smelling the sleeve of her "barrowed" shirt. "Les will you stop smelling that shirt and let's ..." but Jackie stopped when she heard footsteps outside. "See what your smelling time has done to us! Now we have to fight our way out as men" said Jackie as she put her hair up and stuffed it under her hat. Leslie did the same. Then Leslie began to giggle. "What's so funny?" asked Jackie. "Oh nothing" she said as she giggled a little more. "No really what's so funny!" said Jackie a little angrily. "Oh just that you look like a man and a very cute man." said Leslie. "Why Thank you ! Now let's get out butts outta here before we get caught." Said Jackie as they headed to the porthole.

---------------------------X-----------------------

"AWWWW but he's so CUTE!" whined Leslie. "Les but the midget down!" demanded Jackie. "FINE! party pooper" Said Leslie as she put the midget down. " I shall have to take you men to the captain of the pearl" said the "adorable" (in the words of Leslie)midget as he turned around. "So what's your name?" asked Leslie in a girly voice. "Shorty" was all that the "adorable" midget said. After they got to the captains quarters they were roughly pushed in and the fell to the floor with a thump. "Damn, shorty's strong. Wait if he's so strong why didn't he push himself out of my grasp when I carried him?" asked Leslie. " I think he sort of liked it." said Jackie winking at Leslie. "Normally I would take that as a compliment but since I'm currently dressed as a man I'm scared out of my..." then Leslie stopped when she saw brown boots and then her eyes went wide when she saw the pirates face. "Oh **S**ugar **H**oney **I**ce **T**ea it's Johnny Depp!"

* * *

I hope you guyz liked this chapie since my friend Leslie(aka the dumb blonde at heart) helped me out writing this chapie. Oh and I promise really promise jack will come up in chapie 5! 


	5. Chapter 5: I was beat by a luv?

Disclaimer: Insert usual disclaimer here!!!!

Yayyyy! My 5th chapter!!!! And I only have 6 reviews!!!!! Thank you to all of my reviewers!! Which are only Mother Nature's Daughter

and ThunderBenderPrincess!!! And without further ado here is the 5th chapie!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 5: I was beat by a luv?**

"'Ow's Johnny Deep?" said Jack with a face of confusion. "Uuuuhhh…. My cousin! You look just like my long lost cousin named

Johnny. But you're not you are John… Jacob…hinggler…himmer…smith… Never mind scratch that, forget that. Hi my Name is…

Bob!" said Leslie as she backed away a little. Jack did the same. Then Jack's gaze turned over to Jackie. "So what be ye's name?" Jack

asked. "My name is ….umm…Jerry captain," said Jackie. "Oh well then…Jerry… what was ye and. …Bob," he said as he directed his

head to Leslie who was still smelling the sleeve of the shirt, "Doing on my ship?" He said. "We were……Ummm….. I dunno we

accidentally got on here. We swears, we swears!" said Jackie "Okay that's all I wanted to know" said Jack as he backed away a little.

Than at that moment a knock was heard. "'Ow is it?" asked jack. "It's me jack. Will" said will. "Ahh whelp com'n in" said Jack. As Will

came in he introduced himself and shaked Jackie's hand then trailed his way toward Leslie or should I say Bob.

**Jackie's POV **

_Oh sugar honey ice tea!!! Not Leslie!!! I just hope she stays calm and not try to jump on him and shag him right there and then!_

_ Because one it would blow our cover and two that would be disgusting to see Leslie shag him! Oh what the **f**or **u**nit **c**enter **k**icks_

_ she's going to do it! I mean this is Leslie we are talking about! I bet she's, right now, excited about will touching her._ (EWWW!

Not like that you pervs!)

**Leslie's POV**

_AAAAAHHH! It's WILL! And he's touching me! Wait, did I forget to feed my fish Berry? Oh no wait, he died already because I did not feed him for two weeks straight…NEVERMIND! _

**Leslie's POV over**

"Well now that everybody knows everybody," said Jack as he flung his arms about, "If ye men want to stay on my ship I will have to

show me that ye is not dead weight" he said as he paced back and forth thinking of a good test for them to prove to him that they

wouldn't be dead weight. "I know, does any of ye two know how to sward fight?" he asked as he looked at them questionably. "I do"

said Jackie while at the same time Leslie said while she pointed at Jackie "She does!" "Okay then," he said to Jackie as he gave her... I

mean him a sword "Show me what ye's got." He said as he pointed the sword at Jerry (aka: Jackie) "you go first captn'" she said in a man

like voice. "Okay." Said Jack as he clanged his sword with Jackie's. Then Leslie scooted over to Will's side (making sure she dogged the

swords on the way) Then she said to Will "How will you think will win?" Will answered "I don't know" Then Jack thought he was about

to win until he felt a tip of a sword cut him on his right hand which was holding his sword. So out of reflective instincts he threw the sword

in the air which Jackie caught in mid-air and pointed the sword at Jack. "I win" she said as she took away the sword from him and gave

them back to him. "It seam's you're not dead weight" he said. Then will shouted "Jerry watch out for that rum bottle!" But it was too late

Jackie fell while bring Leslie down with her. "Ye men are really Luvs?" said jack as he saw the girl's long hair. Then Jackie noticed that

their hats had fallen off during the fall. As they stood up she answered "Yes" then Jack asked "Which one of you did I fight?" "HER!" said

Leslie as she pointed to Jackie. "I was beat by a luv?!" he said as his eyes widen so that his brows hid under his bandanna. "Yep and

pretty badly I would have to say!" exclaimed Leslie. Jack just gave her a death glare. Then Jackie said "Shut up Les!"

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update (I think it took me long. I can't remember) any ways I hope you guyz like this chapie!!!! Reviews are welcomed!!! 


	6. Chapter 6: Proof and Split Ends

**Disclaimer :** Add usual disclaimer here!

A/N: yayy!! 10 reviews!!! I mean that's pretty good for a first fanfic!! Anyway thxs to all of my loyal reviewers and my new reviewerS Middi Kayne and Koneko the demon storyteller !!!! Here is my 6th longer chapie!! Hope you guys like it!!!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Proof and Split Ends**

"Fine!" said Leslie as she crossed her arms. "So I was beat by a…..a…..a…LUV!!!" exclaimed Jack as he flung his arms about, while

mumbling to himself and reapting the phrase so many times out loud that Jackie got annoyed. "YES JACK WE GET IT! YOU WERE

BEAT BY A LUV!" she exclaimed loudly, while she walked forward and he walked back making Jack fall on a chair "CRY A RIVER,

BULID A BRIDGE AND GET OVER IT!" exclaimed Jackie. Then there was a dead silence for about 2 minutes until Will broke it. "So

what are your real names?" he asked. "My name is Leslie swann." Said Leslie first. Then Leslie saw that Jack was about to say something

and she knew very well what he was going to ask. "DO NOT EVEN SAY IT SPARROW! AND NO I AM NOT REALATED IN

ANY WAY TO ELIZABETH WE JUST HAPPNED TO HAVE THE SAME LAST NAME!" said Leslie. Leslie always hated that

people would make fun of her at school about her last name being the same as Elizabeth the whore. (She was dubbed that because she

kissed Jack in dmc so every girl is pissed at Lizze for doing that so they called her a whore) Then Jack closed his mouth then reopened it

to only ask "were are ye luvs from?" Jackie and Leslie turned to look at each other only to find that our eyes had widened.

"Ummmm….we are from…..JAMICA!" exclaimed Leslie. "Ye expects me to believe that? Because I aint buying it for a second." Said

jack as he put his feet on his desk and his hands on his lap. "You wouldn't believe us even if we told you" said Jackie. "Oh is 'at

true….try me." he said. "Okay but like she said you won't believe us…"said Leslie as Jackie and her began to explain to the boys about

their time.

-------------------X---------------

After hours (or so it seemed) of explain to them about movies, TV, the internet, Fan fiction ;), caramel frappuccinos (mostly Leslie), and

(what seemed to make jack from sleeping) bikinis, the boys began to believe them little by little. Until Jack asked for proof. "PROOF!"

exclaimed Jackie, "We were in a bloody pool!" "What's a pool?" asked Will. "Something that you will learn later." Said Jackie. "Like I

said I want proof."

"PROOF!" said Leslie, "I'LL GIVE YOU BLOODY PROOF!" (Wow! They scream a lot at Jack. I mean it is Jack we are talking

about) said Leslie as she put up her sleeves and started to stomp toward a calm looking Jack. "Les don't do it…" said Jackie as she held

Leslie back. "LET ME AT 'EM…COM'N LET ME AT 'EM, LET ME AT 'EM!" exclaimed Leslie, "I'LL JUST TEAR HIM UP A

BIT AND THEN I'LL TAPE HIM BACK TOGETHER AND NO WORRIES!" she said as she tried to struggle out of her friends

grasp. "Talking about worries aren't you worried at all that she could really hurt you?" said Will. (Oh the stupid Qs he asks!!! JK: p I

hope I did not offend any Will luvers out there!! If I did I'm sorry it was just a joke!) "Naw!! I knew the little luv here would hold 'er

friend back for me," he said as he inspected his fingernails, "I have that affect on 'em." She little out a little laugh and said "HAH! Is that

what you think then well…" she then let go of her friend Leslie "By all means Les go ahead and kill him!" "Okay I will!!" she said as she

headed toward Jack. Right when they were face to face (More like chest to face) Leslie stood on her tipy toes and said

"YOU…YOU...UGH!! I HAVE NO WORDS FOR YOU!!" she said as she backed away. "Well I have two words for you luv, **split**

** ends**." He said. Then Leslie stopped and turned around and said "What?!" "Split ends." He said. "Split ends, split ends, did he just say

that I had SPLIT ENDS!!" Leslie bellowed so loudly you swore there was an earthquake. "Oh Jack your in trouble!!! Never, I mean

NEVER talk bad about a girl's hair, let alone Leslie's" said Jackie. "Well at least I don't have…..DREAD LOCKS!!" she said. "Oh

don't even go there luv!!" he said. Then they began a fighting about there hair, clothing, and personal hygiene. Jackie then asked Will

"Who do you think will get punched/pushed or hurt in any possible way Will?" "I don't know what about you?" he asked "I would say

Jack but…. Since Jack talked about Leslie's hair….Les!! Because trust me once you talk bad about her hair. There is no stopping her."

She said. "Well let's go help them before they kill one another." Said Will. Then Jackie responded "Yeah, let's." and head toward the

fighting pair.

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update !!! Skool can be such a ...BITCH!! Especially homework! Anyways review!! Plz!!! PEACE OUT YA'LL!!! 


	7. Chapter 7: 4 Rules For Jack

Disclaimer: Add the usual!!

I hope you guys like this chapie!!! Loadz of luv!!!!

JackSparrow'sLATINABonnyLass

* * *

"SLAP!" "Will I think we were a little too late to stop them." Said Jackie. Leslie had just slapped Jack on the right cheek. She had

slapped him very hard which caused him to fall over. "Bloody 'ell luv. 'at hurt!" He said as he stood up rubbing his cheek. "Well you

deserved it! Humph!" she said as she crossed her arms!! "Oh and I can also scratch so beware!" she said. Jack just rolled his eyes. "Oh

shut up!" said Jackie as she slapped Leslie on the head. "Hey!" exclaimed Leslie as she rubbed her head. Leslie and Jackie heard Jack

whisper to Will and he said "You can have the black 'ead I like the brunette." "HEY!!" said Leslie and Jackie in unison. "'AT!" he said.

"I do not like being known as the black head. But if will calls me that or even Jackie that is an exception. You have no right to call me

that!" she shouted. Then Jackie made a weird face. "What's the matter J?" asked Leslie. "I just sort of threw up right now." She said.

"Why?" asked Leslie. "You do not want to know." She said. "Oh, OH! EWWW!" she said as she wrinkled her nose. "Yeah exactly!"

said Jackie. "Well anyways where will we sleep?" said Leslie. "Well 'at's the problem…I only have one extra cabin..." he said. "Oh its

okay we will share beds right les?" (EWWW! Not like that Pervs!) "Right J!" said Jackie. "There's the other problem….. It only fits

one person." He said. "Where is the room?" asked Leslie. "Right down 'at hall." He pointed down the back door. "Why?" he asked.

Then Leslie and Jackie went face to face and then they started in a mad dash race for the room. Jack and Will followed. Jackie was so

close to the room until Leslie made her trip by kicking a rum bottle in front of her. When Leslie got to the room she shouted "HAH! I

WON!" And she closed the door. Jackie then began to mutter in Spanish. "Well you lost" said Jack. "Yeah. And…." She said as she

dusted her self off. "Wait…oh no!" she said. "You know what 'at means… you are a) going to bunk with the crew or b) with me." He

said in a proud tone. "FINE!! I will bunk with you." She said sarcastically. "¡UF¡ Maldito Pirateas!!" she said as she headed towards

the cabin. "I love it when she does that!" he said to Will as he followed Jackie into the cabin. Will just smiled and shook his head and

headed towards his cabin.

------------------------------------X---------------------------------------

Jackie had just taken off her boots when Jack came in and closed the door. "'ello luv." He said with a smirk on his face. He then went

front of Jackie and began caressing her arm and said "What will be doing tonight luv?" Jackie, disgusted and raged, pushed his arm

away "WE... will not be doing anything Captain Sparrow!!" she said. "Call me Jack Luv. Oh and I never heard your name." he said

"My name is Jackie Ramos." She said calmly. "Oh." Was all Jack said. "I only have four rules for you Jack. One keep your hands to

your self. Two keep your hands to your self. Three keep your hands to your self. And four keep your hands to your self. Are we clear?"

She said. "Inescapably clear."

* * *

I'm sorry for this chapie being so short !!! I'll try to make the next one longer!!! Any ways, review! Oh and Maldito Pirateas means 

Damn pirates just so you know!!! Well there was a fun little educational Spanish lesson for y'all so you can tell your spanish teachers (if

you have spanish) you studied!!! PEACE OUT:p


	8. Chapter 8: A Fight

Disclaimer: Ay caramba I hate doing this!!! Just add the usual I don't own anything or anyone (Sad yes I know) if we all did we (well most of us) would fight over Jack go figure!!!

A/N: I didn't get any reviews (except 1) for my last chapie, which makes me sad. So I hope I get more in this chapter!! R&R!!!

JackSparrow'sLATINABonnyLass

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Fight**

"Good, now that we are over that I'm going to bed." Said Jackie as she undid the covers and went under them. After a couple minutes

she felt somebody next to her. It was none other then Jack (well duh! Who else would it be Santa Claus!). She then said "oh dear god!

Let me wake up tomorrow with clothes!! Please and thank you! Oh and if you could punish Leslie will ya?" she then fell fast asleep.

---------------------------------------------X------------------------------

As the first rays of the sun peek through Jackie woke up. As she rubbed her eyes she thought "This would be a good opportunity to see

the sunrise without buildings blocking the view." She then put on her boots, trying to be very quite as not to wake up Jack, and headed

outside. When Jackie got outside she saw Gibbs sleeping on the floor with his canteen of rum (Which is probably empty) in his hand.

She just smiled and looked out at the sunset. "Wow, esta hermosa." She whispered "Aye its beautiful isn't it?" said a husky voice. "Ahh!

Jack you scared me¿Usted me vas adará un infarto un día de estos! usted sabes eso?!!" Jack just gave her a weird look. "Luv I

know some Spanish but not a lot. All I understood was that I was going to give you something one day." He said as he moved his hands

about in the air. "I said you are one day going to give me a heart attack." said Jackie. "Oh well luv I have a cure for heart attacks you

know?" "You do Jack?" she said while raising an eyebrow. "Aye, I do." He said. "Really then what is it huh?" she said. "This..." he said

while he quickly wrapped an arm around her waist, pushed her against him, and kissed her. Jackie tried to push him away. But she found out the more she pushed the more his grip on her tightened. So she gave up. "Hey Jackie I've been looking for yo… Oh your busy I'll

come back later." Said Leslie as she turned around to leave. Jackie then finally pushed Jack away and said "Hey Leslie wait up!" Leslie

then turned around to see that Jackie had just slapped Jack on the cheek. "Don't you EVER do that again you moron! Humph!" she

said as she stomped away with Leslie who had just laughed at the whole situation. As they left Jack whispered, "It was worth it."

----------------------------------------------X-------------------------------

After introducing them selves to the crew and Gibbs and Anamaria. Leslie, Jackie, and Anamaria began to talk. "Jackie and Jack sitting

in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes Jack with a baby carriage! That's not it! That's not all

Jack is drinking alcohol!" sang Leslie "SHUT UP LES!!" shouted Jackie. "Well sorrrrry!" she said. Then Anamaria asked "'at are you

talking about Les?" "Oh nothing just that this morning I found Jack and Jackie here…KISSING!!!!" she exclaimed. "Really?" asked

Anamaria. "Yep it's true, he said he knew a cure for …" but Jackie was cut off when Anamaria said. "Heart attacks?" "Yeah how did

you know?" asked Jackie. "I saw the whole thing!' she said. "You did and you didn't tell me anything!! I feel unwanted!" said Leslie

while crossing her arms and sticking her under lip out. "Oh I'm sorry Les." Said Anamaria. "It's okay I forgive you." Said Leslie. "So

Anamaria what do you do for fun around here?" asked Jackie "Well…" Anamaria said with a smirk upon her face.

--------------------------------------------------------X------------------------------

Leslie was whistling by some of the crewmembers when…BAM! She had just hit somebody with an empty rum bottle and said "Oi

you!" "Yes," answered the crewmember. "Hold this.' She said as she gave him the broken rum bottle and went back to where

Anamaria and Jackie were standing and waiting for their plan to unfold. Then it did, after a couple of minutes the crewmembers were

fighting. Jackie, Leslie, and Anamaria just laughed as they saw Jack get punched by somebody while he tried to stop the fight. Which he

eventually did and came out with nothing but a cut near his eye. "I should've known ye luvs did all this!" he said while waving his hands

about in the air. He then stomped away. "I'll go see that he doesn't kill himself and how about you guys help the crew." Said Jackie

"Yeah just go with your lover!" said Leslie. "He is NOT my lover!" exclaimed Jackie. "Sure he isn't." was the last thing Leslie said until

she and Anamaria disappeared below deck. "He is not my lover." Whispered Jackie as she headed to Jack's cabin. When she got to

the door she knocked lightly. Then she heard a voice say, "Come in" so she did and she said "Hello Jack."

* * *

I hope you guys like this chapie!!! And PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL BE SAD!!! PLEASE!!! 


	9. Chapter 9: Your Eyes Have a Sad Story

**Disclaimer:** You know what it is!

A/N: I am glad that I at least got one more review then last time.

Jack: You are pathetic!!

Me: WHAT!!

Jack: YOU….ARE…PATHETIC!!

Me: Why?!

Jack: Because ye only got two reviews.

Me: I wonder why?

Jack: I know why because you suck at writing Luv!

Writer: Or it could be a certain….Oh Pirate!

Jack: Yeah I know.. (Whispers) it's Will but try not killing him too badly in this chapter luv.

Me: Oh it's not him... ITS YOU!

Jack: Me!!! Why I 'ought a….

Me: Don't even say it Jack or you will not make it to the 10th chapter!!! So get your little pirate butt in the story already!

Jack: FINE!! (Jack leaves with a fog surrounding him)

Me: Ughh! PIRATES!!!! CAN'T LIVE WITH THEM, CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT THEM!!!

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Your Eyes Have a Sad Story to Tell**_

"Oh it's you Luv." He said as he tried to heal his cut with a cloth wet with rum. "OWWW! Bloody hell! It hurts!" he screamed trying

to hold in some tears "Here let me help." Said Jackie as she kneeled down in front of where Jack was sitting on his bed and got the

rum and cloth, and got the cloth wet (again) with the rum and began dabbing it on his cut. "OWWW!!" he screamed "Oh stop being

such a cry baby." She said as she dried the cut, "There all done." "Thank you." He said as he touched it and winced a little. "If you

touch it will hurt Jack." She said as she drank some of the rum. "You…like rum luv?" he asked not believing that she was the kind of

women who would like rum. "Yeah, of course! It's like the best alcoholic drink ever!" she exclaimed as she drank another swig of

rum. "Want one?" she asked. "Yes luv. The rest of them are…" but Jack was cut off when Jackie said "AHHH! Hold on their Jack. I

want to guess." She said. "Okay then go on and guess." He said thinking she wouldn't ever figure out where he hides his secret stash.

"Hmmmm…." she said as she paced back and forth. "If I were a pirate, which by the way I'm on my way to become one, were would

I hide my rum…? AAHHH! Under the bed." She said as she went and checked under his bed and to her surprise found the rum stash

in a wooden box so it wouldn't roll from under the bed. She then opened one gave it to Jack who was dumbfounded. "How did you

know I hid it 'er?" he asked as took a big swig of rum. "Well ... pirates love there rum so... they hide it under the bed because a) they

do NOT want to walk in the middle of the night to the galley so they kept hidden under there beds, that's if they have a bed and not a

hammock b) They love to wake up in the morning to have a big swig rum, but they are so lazy that they do not want to get out of bed,

so they just hide it under their beds." "Oh, how did you know all that?" he asked "Well I used to play a game with my sister Ana,

where we had to figure out where we hid a certain object and we also had to explain why. It was a pretty weird game but it is lots of

fun when you get the rules and directions. My childhood was pretty happy until my dad died, and then everything fell apart. My sister

Lucy went to Mexico and my sister Ana changed a lot. But enough of that," she said trying to hold in some tears "What about your

child hood?" "Luv if you don't mind I would not like to talk about my child hood." he said. Jackie moved from her standing position

and went and sat next to Jack on the bed. "It's okay Jack I am not going to pressure you to tell me." She said as she grabbed one of his

hands and put it in between hers, which made Jack turn his head. "It's just that your eyes have a sad story to tell that's all. And I think

the story is about your child hood. Did you know that our eyes tell our life story? They can be a happy moment or a sad moment, and

like a video camera, they can only hold so much. And your sad story has taken up all of the 'memory' of your eyes that could be filled

with a happy story." She said. Jack just sat there, expressionless. Jackie went on, " And the only way to delete the sad story is by

telling the story to someone else, but like I said I will not pressure you. You will tell your story when you are ready. And I'm always

here if you want to talk about that or any other things you might need advice on." She said as she put his hand back on the bed and

head to the door. She was about to close it when Jack said "Jackie?" "Yes Jack?" she said as her head popped up from the side of the

door. "Thank you luv." "Your welcome Jack."

* * *

YAYYY! My 9th Chapie already!! I'm so happy! Gezzz, Jackie talks a lot. And the whole dad dieing and sister leaving to México

really happened to me. My dad died when I was only 4 years old in October. So his, what 9 or 10th anniversary of his death. I mostly

based Jackie on me. Most of the stuff she says or does I do. And Most stuff she says or does I don't do. And Leslie Is based on my

friend named…Leslie. Everything she says or does in this story….she does in real life! Anyway, I hope you liked this Chapie! PLZ

REVIEW!! PEACE OUT YA'LL: P


	10. Chapter 10: Jack, Don't Lie To Me!

**Disclaimer:** You know the drill.

Jack: When are you going to pay ye luv?

Me: when fan fiction pays me.

Jack: But they don't pay ye

Me: I know.

Jack: So I am not going to get paid aren't I?

Me: yep pretty much

Jack: I have just been jipped.

Me: yes you have, now get your little jipped self in the story!

Jack: fine I will. Hey could you make Jackie fall madly in love with me?

Jackie: HEY! I have ears you know and plz JSLBL (JackSparrow'sLATIANBonnieLass just so u know!) don't do it!

Me: Both of you get your PIRATE BUTTS IN THE STORY NOW!!!!

Jackie and Jack: FINE! (Leave with fog surrounding them)

Me: Ughh! **Maldito Pirateas!**

**A/N: Just so you know this /1234/ means Jackie's thoughts and this (1234) they are Jack's thoughts just so u know! oh and the numbers are just there as an example just so u know. Damn i am annoying!**

* * *

**  
**

_**Chapter 10: Jack, Don't Lie To Me!**_

"So what were you doing in there for so long huh?" said Leslie. "Nothing we were just talking I swear." Said

Jackie. Ever since Jackie had gotten out of Jack's Cabin, Both Leslie and Ana Maria, mostly Les though, had

been asking her questions non-stop. "Yeah right." Said Leslie. "Where's Will I haven't seen him since

yesterday?" said Jackie trying to change the subject. "Yeah were is he?" asked Leslie while looking at Ana

Maria. "Well…he is in his cabin." Said Ana Maria with a some what face of sadness. "Why?" asked Leslie

"Well… he has been a little depressed because…" but Ana Maria stopped and bit her lip. Leslie then said

"BECAUSE WHAT! GEZZ, WOMEN SPEAK!" to which Ana Maria responded "ELIZABETH LEFT HIM!" Then

everything went dead quite. Until Jackie asked in a low voice but high enough to hear "Why?" "Ever since

Elizabeth Kissed Jack he's had…. Mixed emotions, Well as the crew went to world's end to save Jack, he could

not stop thinking about that kiss and…." Ana Maria was cut off when Leslie said, "Wait a minute, Wait just one

freaking moment! How would you know all of this if you weren't even there?" "Gibbs" said Ana Maria. "Oh,

okay go on with your story." said Les. "Okay as I was saying… long story short, he broke up with her. And ever

since then he has been depressed." Said Ana Maria. "Oh" was all the two girls could say. "Were did Elizabeth

go?" said Les. "She went back to Port Royal. Nobody knows about her since then. Some people say that she

quickly found a fiancé others say that she went crawling back to Commodore Norrington. But nobody really

knows." Said Ana Maria. Then Leslie murmured "Whore!" Only Jackie heard it though.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Jackie was talking to Gibbs and another sailor on the deck when Jack came up from his cabin. Jackie noticed

that his head was hanged low as if trying to hide his face and she knew something was wrong. "I'll be back

Gibbs." Said Jackie "Okay Lass." Said Gibbs as he began to talk to the other sailor. As she got closer to Jack,

she noticed that his eyes were red as if he was crying. She also noticed that he was letting yet another tear.

_/What!? Jack…Crying?! Wow! He does have feelings. I wonder what he is crying about? I should go find out/_As

she got closer to him she couldn't help but feel sympathy for him. And for an instant she was lost in his eyes.

Those beautiful brown eyes of his. The kohl around his eyes just made them stand out better t a person. She

then said quietly as to not startle him "Jack?" Which he did get startled anyways. Not leaving his gaze from the

horizon said, "Yes luv?" "Jack I know you were crying." She said. "I was not!" he said as if someone had just

insulted him. "Jack, don't lie to me." Said Jackie with her hands on her hips. "I am not lying!" he said. "Yes you

are and do you know how I know that you are lying?" she said. "How?" asked Jack still not leaving his gaze

from the horizon. "Well you are denying it rather quickly, which means you did cry and your eye are as red as

an apple." She said proudly. "Okay fine I confess, I was crying." He said. "See I told you." She said trying to

make him laugh at least smirk. He did none of the two. He just stood there with his hands on the wheel and his

gaze on the horizon. His gaze then turned to Jackie who was also looking out at the horizon. _(Wow, she looks_

_ beautiful. Even with all of that pirate clothes on her. I just wish that I could tell her that I…love her! But she_

_ would never fall for a pirate. She is mostly the type of women who would fall for a man… like my brother.)_

* * *

HHHHUUUUHHH!!! JACK HAS A BROTHER! Wowey! I wonder why he was crying? HMH? I guess will just 

have to wait and see. And things between Jack and Jackie are about to get…HEATED! So plz Review. OH AND

MY BIRTHDAY IS COMING UP!!!!! IT IS ON JANUARY 13 AND I AM TURNING….40! (JK:P) I AM ACTUALLY

TURNING 14! YAYY 4 ME! ANYWAYS, PEACE OUT YA'LL!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11: trust and doubts

**Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN potc or anything having to do wit it!!!! All I own is Jackie and Leslie… oh and the plot!!!!

Sorrrrrrry for not updating sooner. Just I have been sooooo busy. Well anyways here is the story. (_Hi_) Jackie's thoughts /_hi_/ Jack's and \_hi_\ Gibbs thoughts

* * *

**Chapter 11: Trust and doubts**

"Jack?? Hello anybody home in there???" said Jackie as she waved her hand in front of Jack's face. "HUH? WHAT?" said a

dazed out Jack. "Are you okay???" she said. "Huh…. Oh… yeah luv I'm fine." he said. "Now will you PLEASE tell me what's

up with you??" said Jackie. "What's up??? What does that mean??" he said confused. "Its just another way to say what wrong."

She said. "Oh well I just can't tell you luv. I can't trust anybody. " He said moving his gaze from the horizon and looking around

him and saw some eavesdroppers, "How about we talk some where more… Private luv?" he asked. "Okay." Said Jackie.

"GIBBS!!!" he shouted. And within a minute Gibbs came running up the stairs, and with a wheezy voice responded "Yes….

Captain?" "Take a hold of the wheel for a while will you?" he said, sounding more like a command then a question. "Yes

captain." He said. As he saw them go downstairs he couldn't help to think something. \_The lass and the captain are meant to be._

_ Jack being just as stubborn and tuff just like her…… that's what makes them so perfect. But the captain can never fall in love._

_ Never. \_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Captain's quarters**_

"Now well you tell me why you can't trust anyone?" said Jackie. "Yes luv I can. Do you what I tell the People always ask me

why I don't open up to anyone anymore. " "What" she asked. "That they should mind their own business!!" he said with a small chuckle.

"JACK!" she said with a small smile. "Okay, okay luv… The truth is, once you start to like someone, they either move, die or

betray you... and you never see them again, you know and the other problem is that how can I fully trust someone if I cannot

even trust myself sometimes?" he said.

"True jack, very true but you know what?"

"What luv??"

"Learn to trust yourself. "

"Why should I do 'at luv?"

"Cuz Jack, You know more than you think you do."

"I don't need to know anything anymore I know everything!" he shouted.

"Oh come on there has to be a doubt in your mind about something?" she said

"No there is no doubt in mind AT ALL!!" he said loudly

"Oh come on, nobody can have a doubt free mind in this world Jack!!" she said loudly.

"Well… I may have a doubt here and there but… there not THAT important." He said

"SEE I TOLD YOU!! If it is too bold to ask… what are they??" she asked.

"NONE OF YOUR GOD DAMN BUSSINES!! NOW GET OUT!" shouted Jack.

Shocked at this, she said just as loudly, "DO NOT SCREAM AT ME JACK SPARROW!! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO!!

AND I WILL GET, BUT IT IS NOT CUZ YOU ASKED ME… IT'S CUZ I WANT TO GO!!! YOU KNOW I TRIED TO

BE YOUR FRIEND BUT I GUESS IM TOO GOOD FOR YOU HUH!!?? BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?? I GIVE UP ON

YOU!!!" she said as she headed towards the door and slammed it closed, so hard it made the room shake. There stood a stunned

Jack. Confused. And somewhat hurt. Her words that she threw at him, went through him as if a sword was stabbed into him of

he had just been shot. But the sentence that MOST hurt him was when she said _"YOU KNOW I TRIED TO BE YOUR FRIEND_

_ BUT I GUESS IM TOO GOOD FOR YOU HUH!!?? BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?? I GIVE UP ON YOU!!!"_ /_friend? FRIEND!_

_ She was trying to be my friend. HOW COULD I HAVE BEEN SO DUMB! I just couldn't see it! But I couldn't tell her my doubt. Because one of them is about… her. /_

* * *

Well there you have it peeps. Sorry for it being too short. It is just that I have other stories to update. Anyways I need your guyz help. Which should I do:

A) Make Jack tell Jackie how he feels about her?

B) Make jack doubt a little bit longer?

C) Make Jack write anonymous letters to her

D) Make jack write a letter to her wit HIS name on it?

SO PLZ HELP ME!!! WRITE UR ANSWER IN UR REVIEW!! IF U DO THIS U WILL HELP ME A LOT!!! ANYWAYS, THX YOU!!

Latina


End file.
